


Palmetto High Foxes

by introvertedtiger



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedtiger/pseuds/introvertedtiger
Summary: Neil Josten has been living in London with his uncle for five years when he gets a call from the infamous Kevin Day who asks him to return to the court but instead of going back to the Nest he asks him to join him at Palmetto High. Neil, now the overly protected sudo-son of a british mafia leader come to Columbia to try out for the foxes where he meets Andrew Minyard who has pretty hair and knives, and the rest of the foxes who become something of a family to Neil, who cant seem to dodge Riko's calls or lingering touches while Neil falls for Andrew and becomes reacquainted with Kevin and finds a home in Columbia.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Riko Moriyama
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Palmetto High Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! im Katie! idk if i like this or not? its a bit wordy and drags on and im not sure im too into it so im gonna need you readers to help me out a bit. if you read this and like it please ask me to continue and i'll write another chapter. the next chapter would be the dinner, which you'll hear about at the end of the chapter! thank you for reading my shit! if you dont like this try reading Minyard vs Josten. thank you!!!!

Neil’s phone pings on his way to exy tryouts. It’s Kevin demanding to know where he is. Neil ignores him as he walks onto the field, people watch him as he sets his duffle down on the bench and starts putting on his running shoes. Neil’s been going to palmetto high for only a few weeks now. His mom is most definitely rolling in her grave. Neil keeps his head down and ignores the stares. He’s the new kid that knows no one but Kevin Day, the most popular, badass exy player in the country. He’s guaranteed a place on court next year and he’s the son of the famous Kaylee Day, the co-creator of exy, and the adopted brother of Riko Moriyama, #1 in the perfect court and the supposed best striker ever. Neil thinks that's bullshit, he's seen the both of them play and Kevins always been superior to Riko, it's why they are estranged now-a-days.

“Nate! You made it, i thought you’d bail” Kevin took a seat next to Neil and took his helmet off.

“Neil.” he answers 

“What?” Kevin asks

“My name’s Neil” Neil glares at Kevin. They've known each other for a long long time and Kevin always seems to be stuck in their childhood. 

Neil and Kevin played exy together for a few years when they were kids, Neil was supposed to be a part of the perfect court with Kevin and Riko, but when Neil’s father murdered Neil’s mother Stewart Hartford, Neil’s long lost gangster uncle, retaliated by taking Neil in and away from Nathan. So Neil’s been living with his Uncle for a long while now but then Kevin Day reached out and asked Neil to come to Palmetto and play with him again, go to highschool like a normal kid, compete against some of the best highschool ranked teams in the nation. Neil couldn't pass that opportunity up and Stewart didn't mind. So now Neil is here in Columbia and about to try out for the foxes. 

“Sorry” Kevin smiles at Neil like he’d been caught red handed “so have you met anyone? Wymack?” Kevin points to a tall buff man with tribal tattoos up and down his arms who’s yelling at some guy in the goal who won't move to even attempt to stop the balls from scoring. 

“No, I know who he is though” Neil looks at Kevin like he’s accusing him of something. Kevin shrinks under his gaze. 

“No one knows” he whispers 

“I know” Neil stands and grabs his racquet and makes his way on court, a guilty Kevin in tow.

“HEY!” a tall guy with the name BOYD on the back of his jersey says as Neil accidentally bumps into him on his way to his spot on court “oh. Sorry I thought you were someone else, im Matt. You’re Neil right?” He smiles like a puppy and takes off his helmet. 

“Yeah, you a backliner?” Neil asks and looks around at his competition. Not much of anything if you ask Neil, he’s been playing exy his whole life, this’ll be a piece of cake.

“Yeah, what position do you play?”

“I can play any, but I'm trying out for striker today.” Neil runs a hand through his red hair and slips a helmet on his head. 

“Hmm, cocky are you? I guess we’ll see” Matt gets a spark in his eyes and sets off for his spot on court.

Neil positions himself next to Kevin and takes a deep breath in, the smell of the court surrounds him and he lets it take over. Neil’s heart picks up to the beat of the song playing over the speaker someone brought to practice. He grips his racquet and glances over at Kevin, this is where the two of them belong, on the court ready to put everything on the line for the game. This is everything, this is the breath in their lungs. This is what people like Kevin and Neil live for, breath for, die for, this is their world.

Wymack blows his whistle and the game is on. Kevin catches the ball, runs 9 steps, passes to Neil, and Neil sprints across the court, gliding past Matt like he's not even there. Neil bounces the ball off the wall and catches it again, takes ten steps and shoots on the goal. The wall lights up red and Neil’s gotten the first goal of the scrimmage. Kevin pats Neil’s shoulder as he passes him and Neil smiles so wide it hurts.

The game continues like that, Neil scoring until his arms hurt, Kevin letting him shine, letting the others know who they’re on court with. Number 3 of the perfect court, he may not have the tattoo but he was chosen once upon a time and anyone could see why. Riko would hate him being on court like this alongside the foxes and it only makes Neil laugh out loud. 

When everyone makes it off court sweaty and out of breath Neil feels nothing but satisfaction.

“Who the hell are you?” Matt asks and slings an arm around Neil’s shoulders, smiling like he just won the world cup.

“I'm no one, it's just nice to be on the same court as you, you're a great backliner” Neil smiles with pride and takes off his helmet.

“I can't believe i just saw you do that shit, i didn't know it was possible for someone to run that fast”  
“It's a talent of mine” Neil smiles as wide as is possible and slides up next to Kevin who’s talking to a short blonde guy who somehow always looks unfazed, it's impressive.

“Neil this is Andrew Minyard, also known as the best goalie i’ve ever met” Kevin is practically glowing, he has Neil Josten his number 3, Andrew Minyard the guy even Riko couldn't seduce, and his father all in the same building, on the same court, this is something he wouldn't have even dreamt a year ago. 

“Hey” Neil says and examines Andrew, he’s shorter than himself, icy blonde, and has at least four knives strapped to him under his arm bands. Neil smiles at Andrew like he knows a secret, Andrew lifts an amused eyebrow at the red head and rearranges everything he once thought about Kevin’s mysterious childhood friend. 

“He’s unbearably hot isn't he Andrew” Nicky comments in german. Neil stiffens a bit. They don't know he can understand. This might be fun. 

“I’ll have fun cracking this one” Andrew answers and slips a cigarette in between his lips and lights it all while watching Neil stare at him. The blonde winks and walks away. 

-

After Neil changes out of his uniform and into slim fitting ripped denim jeans and an oversized Queen t-shirt, it’s his usual outfit. After a year living with his uncle he’d let himself figure out a style that fit him. And he’d gotten tired of his family groaning every time they saw his outfits. Neil stepped out of the bathroom and into a room full of foxes. They all turned and checked the newbie out. Neil is attractive in a way that makes photographers stop him in the street and ask him if they could take pictures of him, and Neil hates to admit it but it's happened multiple times, especially in London and New York where he’s both lived.

Neil has a small gap between his front teeth, pretty light auburn hair, blue eyes, and a thin shape that makes him a fast runner. 

“He’s hot, we’re keeping him” Allison says and struts across the room in black stilettos and a short tennis skirt that makes her legs look runway ready. She loops her arm through Neil’s and guides him to her group of friends. “Im Allison but my friends call me Ally, what's your name cutie?” she smiles down at Neil.

“Neil” He looks around the group of friends and finds Matt, Daniell (the captain), a girl with a cross around her neck and a rainbow in her hair, and the other starting striker, who’s eyeing Neil like he’s a starving Lion and Neil’s an innocent helpless antelope.

“Where are you from? You almost sound british!” she squeals

“I was born in Baltimore but moved to London when i was 12” Neil puts some space between him and Allison’s claws.

“That's cool, I've been to London once with my mom, I'm Renee '' The girl with a rainbow in her hair introduces herself but notes Neil’s distance and doesn't offer her hand.

“Goalie, right?” Neil asks and watches her, something about her and her cross seems wrong, something about her makes Neil want a knife within reaching distance. It makes him shiver with disgust.

“Yes, and you’re here as a favor to Kevin, right?” she smiles

“You could call it a favor, if you like” 

“What would you call it then?” Andrew inserts himself into the conversation

“He offered me a place on the court, sure i may owe him one, but even if i didn't i would have come” Neil stares down the blonde and reaches over, removes Andrew’s pack of cigarettes from his front pocket, takes one out, lights it, takes a drag, and blows the smoke in his face, all while the seniors around them watched the interaction. 

“Hmmm...you might just be interesting after all.” Andrew smiles, mania creeping in. “don't worry it won't last long, it never does” and he walks away, leaving Neil with his pack of cigarettes and an odd lingering urge to follow the blonde. 

“Even the monster wants to keep him” Allison drawls out like she's in shock, or in some type of trance.

Neil walks away, ignoring Kevin calling his name, and Wymack who’s taping up the list of kids who made the cut. Neil knows his name will be there but he doesn't care because all of a sudden he can't breathe.  
“Nathaniel, know I will get you back,” Riko had whispered in his ear the night he packed his bags in the nest.

“You are mine to keep” Riko smiled, a nasty sort of expression, something dangerously sharp. “I'm keeping him” He told Kevin “he’s interesting” Riko whispered. Neil had only been there two years but it had been enough to scar. Riko is a type of person to leave an impression and no matter how hard Neil scrubs the bastard won't go away. His words, his smiles, his fists, his violence, his laugh, his threats, promises, everything that happened in the nest will never go away and being back on the court was more of a trigger than Neil had expected.

Neil went off running until he made it to his apartment. It’s nice, Stewart picked it and packed the building with security. Around almost every corner a person with an english accent and tattoos in all black, stands, strapped, and ready to kill for Neil is standing at attention. It's intimidating and in an odd way comforting. 

Neil’s become used to it. Ever since he moved into Stewart's house he’d been exposed to classified information and became something of a person Stewart claimed as one of his own. Everywhere Neil went a gang of trained men and women ready to protect Neil with their lives followed. And technically Neil is an heir to the Hatford legacy, no matter his last name. 

Neil makes his way into his apartment and greets Sir with a pat of her head and makes his way to the shower to wash away the remnants of the partial panic attack he’d brought on. But right as he stepped out of the shower his phone rang with an UNKNOWN number.

“Hello?” Neil asked 

“Nathaniel” Riko says and most definitely smiles.

Neil’s breath catches in his throat. He should've known this would happen, Riko would obviously have eyes on his precious Kevin and Neil’s been with him for days now, weeks. He swallows his panic and forces his heart to quiet.

“Riko, it’s nice to hear from you, it’s been far too long” Neil makes his voice go blank and calm, he will not let Riko startle him so easily.

“I want to see you Nate”

“Well i'm quite busy with the foxes, maybe we could meet up after the exy season” 

“Hmm, yes i've heard you’ve joined Kevin in columbia. But no, i’d like to invite you to dinner this weekend, come to Evermoore, i miss you Nathaniel” Riko’s voice dimms and becomes more weighty. 

Neil thinks about it for a long minute. He doesn't have too, he's under the Hatford’s protection and Riko isn't allowed to harm him. So if he does go it’d just be a very tense dinner. Riko is nothing more than a weak, angry, attention hungry, bully that doesnt deserve anyone’s fear. Neil’s no longer that scared 10 year old, it’s time for Riko to meet Neil and who he’s grown to be. 

“Okay, but I'm bringing friends” Neil says and smiles. He could make this fun.


End file.
